


One Shot Collection

by Mathernek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Historical, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathernek/pseuds/Mathernek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tomione fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot Collection

The villa was always his getaway. The politics in the capitol gave him a headache constantly. The older senators wanted to keep things the same. However, that would not work in his favor. He walked into his room and sat at his desk. He sighed and shut his eyes as he leaned his head back. How was he supposed to get things done with those old bastards hanging around? He could feel a headache coming as he was reminded of their objections. Rome would never survive under their rule.

 A soft moan brought him from his thoughts as he glanced over to his bed. He smirked as he saw his sister arch her back. The redheaded servant between her spread legs, lapping at her pussy. He watched as his beautiful sister gripped the girl’s hair to bury her face further in. Hermione’s toga had been loosened and one of her breasts was hanging out. Tom grew hard at the site of his sister following his instructions. She was so prim and proper unless they were alone. Once alone, she turned into a wanton whore.

Tom always knew he was destined to love his sister. As he watched her grow, he felt a longing desire. After her marriage to that old fool, Dumbledore, he had stripped her of her virginity. It was obvious he liked young boys, so fucking his sister under his nose was easy. The old bat did not care for the beautiful, young woman in his home, but the young warrior, Harry Potter was the one that caught old Albus’s eyes. He could not believe the old man did not care if Hermione slept around. He knew the old man would welcome any child from an union she had. It kept Albus from having to fuck her himself. Only that it kept him out of the public.

The smirk on Riddle’s face grew as Hermione cried out in pleasure. Her back arching to thrust her breasts out. He took it as an invitation and quickly went to the bed to take the hardened peak into his mouth. Her gasp was music to his ears as he pushed the whore out from in between her legs. He sucked on it hard as he spread her legs apart. He began to plunge two fingers into her tight hole.

“Tom!” She cried out. “Don’t stop. I beg of you brother!” He pulled back completely and pulled his own toga off. His body was fit and his cock hard. “Do you want me to fuck you, Hermione? Fill you with my seed like a common whore?” He stroked himself. “Show me how much you want me slut.”

Hermione was eager to please him. She took the tip of his cock in her mouth and sucked on it teasingly. Her lessons in pleasing him with her mouth was her favorite. She took more of him into her mouth and sucked. His hands tangled in her hair and began to bob her head at the pace he desired. She took him willingly. She was no stranger to his cock. She often took it in front of others as well. Tom liked to assert his power and she loved to submit to him.

Tom suddenly pulled her off his cock harshly and pushed her onto her knees. Her cheek pressed against the bed as her ass was up in the air. She cried out as her brother filled her suddenly. Hermione gripped the bed as he began to slam into her without mercy. Tom did not care if he hurt his sister as he thrust into her. She felt so good around his cock. Her walls tightening against him as she came on his dick. He didn’t stop moving as he held back his orgasm. Her moans and whimpers were turning him on more as he reached around began to rub her clit. Her next orgasm sent him into his own as he came inside her. Spilling his seed into her fertile womb. He pulled out and pushed her on the bed roughly before making the ginger bitch suck his cock clean.

Tom went back to his desk after dressing and sat down with a smirk at the sight that was on his bed. Hermione laid there panting, his seed slowly leaking out of her. Inside her body, it took root. Ten months later, his son was born.

* * *

 

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this little one shot. I am working on Court Affairs right now and am trying to get it posted. I also opened up a tumblr for this account. Check it out for updates and polls I will start putting out. These polls will give me an idea on what you want to see in the next one shot. They will be posted in the next few weeks. I will try to post a one shot when I don't post for Court Affairs. The account name is in my bio. Thanks for reading Boos!! 

Update: The first poll is up. I don't expect a lot of votes, but I hope I get a few. Thanks for the support.


End file.
